To Remember a Birthday
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: When Alfred had his party on Matthew's birthday, everyone seemed to forget about him. Or did one particularly awesome person remember?


**Happy Canada Day and Happy Birthday to Matthew!**

**Have a little PruCan drabble :D**

OOO

Matthew wasn't upset. No, he wasn't upset at all, he told himself as he pulled an entire carton of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer, smothered it in maple syrup, and dug his spoon in. It's not like he cared if anyone remembered his birthday. Being forgotten was just part of who he was, and he couldn't be bothered to care about it.

Well, maybe he cared a little bit. He shoved another sugary spoonful into his mouth. Ok, maybe he cared a lot.

Just because Alfred had to have his stupid party on Matthew's actual birthday.

What was it Alfred had said on the phone? Matthew scooped up another spoonful of the syrup-covered ice cream as he remembered their conversation from the week before.

"Hey, bro! So I'm having my party on Sunday instead because the weekend is way better and not everyone can come if I have it on Wednesday."

"Oh. Well, wouldn't Saturday be best?"

"Dude, I want it to be in July still!"

"What about next Saturday?"

"Why?"

"I...I can't come on Sunday."

"It's not about you! God, Mattie. You better come, you're my brother!"

And Matthew had mumbled something about how Alfred only expected things of him when they benefited the American in some way, but Alfred had just talked over him and hung up.

He flopped onto his couch. Even Kuma-whatever forgot his birthday. Not that he expected the polar bear to remember, seeing as how he couldn't even remember who Matthew was.

All the Canadian had wanted was for one person to remember him on his birthday. Just one.

He finished off the ice cream and burrowed into the pile of warm blankets on his couch. He wasn't wallowing in self misery. No, of course not.

And those definitely weren't tears running down his cheeks.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He didn't move, it was probably Alfred coming to drag him to his party.

Another round of knocks sounded, louder this time. With a grumble, he stumbled out of his blankets and shuffled over to the door.

"What do you want, Alfr-" he froze as he held open the door. It wasn't Alfred. It was Gilbert, standing there with his hands behind his back, his bird on his head, and an insanely happy looking smile on his face.

"Hey, Birdie!"

Matthew's eyes widened. He hadn't expected to see anyone today. He was in his pajamas, hair messed up, just devoured an entire tub of ice cream, and had red, puffy eyes from crying. He definitely didn't want Gilbert to see him like this.

Gilbert's smile dropped slightly at Matthew's lack of response. "Happy Birthday!" He moved his hands out from behind his back, holding out a badly wrapped, oddly shaped package. Which Matthew also just stared at for a moment, and then unwanted tears began to fall from his eyes again.

"Whoa, hey, Birdie, don't cry! What's wrong?" Gilbert gently pushed Matthew away from the door and shut it behind him, leading the crying Canadian over to the couch. He set the present on the coffee table and pushed some of the blankets out of the way, comfortably setting himself on the couch and pulling Matthew sideways onto the same cushion, halfway in his lap.

Matthew wasn't able to speak as quiet sobs escaped him. It was overwhelming, the feeling of sadness being so quickly replaced by surprise that the Prussian was there, and the embarrassment that he was looking and acting like he was on his own birthday. But Gilbert didn't seem to mind as his arms wrapped securely around him and the albino rested his chin on Matthew's head.

"It's my birthday," he was finally able to mumble.

"Well, yeah! I remembered to bring you a present and everything!" One of the Prussian's arms moved away to gesture at the present before holding Matthew again.

"Everyone else forgot. Again. And they're all at Alfred's party."

"Oh," Gilbert seemed upset for him. "Well they're just not awesome then. And anyway, how could the awesome me forget someone as awesome as you?"

"Not that hard." he sniffled.

"Birdie, I've thought about you every day since you gave me that maple syrup back in April," Matthew squeaked and felt himself turning red. He tried to hide in the junction of Gilbert's neck and shoulder. "And I ate it all, by the way, do you have any more? That stuff is so good!"

Matthew couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. "See I knew I could make you smile! Mission accomplished. Ten points to the awesome me!" Gilbert announced triumphantly. "Ok, how about this. You go take a shower or whatever to feel better and I'll make you some real food, since you can't have ice cream for dinner, even though that'd be pretty awesome."

Matthew leaned back enough to give him a skeptical look.

"What? I can cook! ...sometimes..." Gilbert defended.

By the time Matthew stepped out of the shower feeling much better than he had all day, Gilbert was carrying two steaming bowls of soup back into his living room.

"Did I mention I had awesome timing? Because I do." Matthew blushed again at the brilliant smile Gilbert flashed at him and took the soup with a murmured "Thanks."

They ate their soup side by side, Gilbert doing most of the talking about the awesome things he'd been up to since they last saw each other, and Matthew just happy that he had company for once, especially that it was Gilbert.

"Hey! Birdie, you should open your present!" He grabbed the package off the table and thrust it into Matthew's hands after snatching the empty bowl away.

Matthew carefully unwrapped the paper while Gilbert looked more excited with each passing second.

"...it's a tree," he said before processing the small potted plant in his hands.

"A bonsai tree! I saw it and I thought it was cute, so it made me think of you, since you're cute. And it's pretty awesome you can put little trees in pots, right?" Matthew couldn't help but smile again and halfheartedly cursed his cheeks for being so susceptible to blushing. "You're smiling again!"

"Thanks, Gilbert. I love it, it's awesome!"

"Good! I really hoped you'd like it!" Gilbert paused a moment, looking at Matthew almost seriously. "Hey, Birdie? You know what else is awesome?"

"Hmm?" Matthew looked up at him questioningly.

"Kisses." And suddenly Gilbert's lips were on his in the softest kiss of his life.

"Happy Birthday, Birdie," he whispered when they broke apart, and claimed Matthew's lips again.

OOO

**Yay fluff :)**


End file.
